closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
RecordTV (Brazil)
Background: RecordTV (Portuguese: teˈve) is a Brazilian free-to-air television network, founded in 1953 by Paulo Machado de Carvalho, also founder of Rádio Record. Currently it is owned by Brazilian businessman Edir Macedo, who is also founder and bishop of the Universal Church of the Kingdom of God. Since 2007 it is the second-most popular television network in Brazil (after Rede Globo), after having been in last place of the television networks since the 1980s. With 63 continuous years of transmission, it is also the oldest television network in activity in the country. 1st Logo (1953-1965) Nicknames: The Giant Compass, Channel 7 Logo: Over a white background, we see a train passing by. A tiger is seen driving it (that tiger was the mascot of the network until early 70's). He pull the cord twice, which makes a whistle train sound, and the whistle sound like saying Canal 7 (Channel 7), then the camera zooms to the sky, which shows a giant compass. Two giant letters, T'' and ''V, surround the compass. The name RECORD appear at the bottom. FX/SFX: The train, the tiger pulling the cord, the whislte, the Giant Compass. Chessy Factor: The animation looks really simple, but it was okay at the time. Music/Sounds: Only ukulele-like sounds in the backgroud, the whistle sound, and a woman's voice saying: Canal 7! Se você quer ter sempre o melhor, veja Record! (Channel 7! If you want to have always the best, see Record!). Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. It's pretty harmless. 2nd Logo (1982-1986) Nicknames: The Rainbow Logo: In a blue background, a rainbow forms, and below it, rays of the same color, shoot out and leaves the RECORD name, gold-colored. FX/SFX/: The rainbow forming, the shoot-outs, the RECORD name. Cheesy Factor: The animation, that seems to be created with Scanimate, is quite simple and poor. Music/Sounds: A trumpet-like sound, is played when the rainbow is formed. Then it turns into violin-like sound, when the RECORD name appears. Availability: Seems to be very rare. Scare Factor: Low to none. The animation seems to be not that great, but not that scary. 3rd Logo (1986-1989) Nicknames: The Four Losangles. Logo: The RecordTV logo at the time, keeps passing by multiple times at the screen. Then, it appears and stay stocked, while the RECORD name is below it. FX/SFX/: The symbol, the RECORD name. Cheesy Factor: Both logo and animation looks very strange. Music/Sounds: A unknown weird sound keeps playing, while the logo floats around. At the end, a ringbell-like sound plats. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The strange logo and the music might get some, but this logo is pretty harmless. 4th logo (1989-1990) Logo: Under some bars, the RECORD name in gold, floats to the horizont, while the RecordTV symbol at the time, floats by the inverse direction. The two eventually merge together. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Like the previously logo, the animation is very strange, and it have a choppy animation at the time. Music/Sounds: A violin theme plays by, during the float moment, when the symbol and name join, a trumpet-like sound plays. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Like the logo from before, the animation and the Record symbol floating right at the camera, might scare some. 5th logo (1990-1992) Nicknames: The Cyclones, The New Record, 38 years of Record. Logo: Numerous flat discs is seen floating by. Then, we seen a blue ball zooming into the camera. Three flat discs (with the colors blue, red and green) stocked, appears while forming the symbol. The Rede Record name appear at the bottom. FX/SFX/: The discs flying, the blue ball, the forming of the symbol. Music/Sounds: * 1990-1991: A trumpet music is heard, while an announcer says: Jogo Duro, quarta, 8:50 da noite, em Tiros e Tiras. Novembro. Record, a nova rede nacional. * 1991-1992: A different trumpet music is heard, and at the end, the three discs spin to the camera, and come back into its positons. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low to none. The 1991-1992 version, might scare a few Brazilians, but the logo is actually harmless. 6th Logo (1992-1995) Nicknames: Futuristic Record, 40 Years of Record, The Silver Ball Logo: Numerous figures (like triangles and circles) are seen floating in the background, while a silver ball appears, and float away. The scenario become more abstract, and multiple puzzle-like figures connect to each other, forming the Rede Record logo. Variations: * There was a ident aired in September 1993, which was used to celebrate the 40 years, that the broadcaster completed at the time. A silver 40 is seen rotating vertically under the Rede Record script font. Under the 40, the Rede Record logo can be seen. * The background of the aforementioned ID may vary. * In 1994, a silver ball float to the horizont, while in the way some figures and objects zooms to us. It emites a ray lighting. Another silver ball appears and it forms the Rede Record logo. Music/Sounds: * Xylophones, drums, and guitar sounds are heard. * Sometimes, pianos and guitar music are heard in some bumpers. FX/SFX/: The figures and objets floating, the silver ball, the forming of the symbol. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (1995-1997) Nicknames: The Flying Remote Control, Record Screens, Record in a Computer, Silver Ball II Logo: In a strange location, a Remote Control magically appears. Then, it starts flying across the place. It meets a television, and turns on. The camera zooms to the TV, and then we see the Rede Record logo in a brown background. Variations: * In the first months, the Rede Record logo is in a blue background. Starting in mid-1995, the Remote Control turns the TV on, and goes inside of it. It continues flying into the strange area, until found many TV screens, all with the Rede Record logo. A wave appers, and then the Record logo forms itself. * In Early 1997, We see an location, while the Rede Record name floats by. In a computer, we see the Rede Record logo. The camera zooms to the computer. Music/Sounds: * Most of the time, a strong guitar music is heard. * A tottaly different music is used in the second version of the 1996 ID. * Another music is used for the 1997 version. It ends with a 7-tone guitar twang, which would be used for the next 5 years (albeit with some modifications). FX/SFX/: The remote control flying, the computer, the Rede Record logo appearing. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. 8th logo (1997-1999) Nicknames: The (Brown-ish) Gold Ball, Rocket-Camera, 45 years of Record. Logo: In a background with lot of lines, two brown-ish balls syncronize together forming one, while the Rede Record font logo floats by, followeb by multiple flashes. The three flat discs appear, followed by the Rede Record font name. Variations: * Starting in 1998, a ID shows a gold Rocket flying into the horizon, in a space background. Multple circles surround the rocket. It eventually morphs into a camera, and then, into a golden ball. The flat discs appear and connect to the ball, forming the logo, in a mix of a red, green and blue-ish background. ** There was a version of this ID, where the Record logo appears in a Green and Yellow backgrond. This was used during the World Cup, that aired during that time. * There's a version, that was used to celebrate the 45 years of the company, also in 1998. The gold ball floats, while multiple objects appears under it. It takes its usual position. Then, two multi-colored lines appears, surrouding the logo. They form the number 45. Music/Sounds: * There were many variatons of different musics, but all end with the typical Rede Record jingle. FX/SFX/: TBA. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: The Letters, Mini Record Text Logo: In a bright blue-ish background, we see various letters, that form the name Rede Record flying away. While in the center, a gold ball appears, and alongside, the flat discs. The Rede Record name (now much smaller) forms one-per-one in the middle of the logo. Music/Sounds: * A combination between a xylophone, trumpet and piano plays over the ident. At the end, the Rede Record jingle, is played. FX/SFX/: The letters flying, the logo appearing, the Record font forming. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. 10th logo (2001-2002) Nicknames: Glass Ball, Transparent Ball, Rede Globo Rip-Off, The Moon Logo: The Record font is the same as the previous logo, but the symbol is now transparent. Variations: * In the first month of use (January), two laser beams form the Rede Record name. The structure beyond then closes, turning into a Moon-like ball, that eventually becomes the Rede Record transparent logo. It looks different to the version adopted later. Also, the number 2001 (former by other laser) appears below the Rede Record name. * The transparent ball and the flat discs float to the center, then the Record font appear. In a dark blue-ish background. * The glass ball and the flat discs spins, then stops to forming the symbol. TV Hoster Gilberto Barros pokes from the right, and thumbs up to the viewer. This was used to comprove the transparency of the symbol at the time. Music/Sounds: * A low-pichted guitar plays, and at the end, the Rede Record jingle plays. * A guitar music plays, while laser sound are heard. FX/SFX/: The Glass logo formed, the flat discs, the small Rede Record name. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. 11th Logo (2002-2004) Nicknames: Planet Earth Ball Logo: A yellow Brazil map forms in a background that keeps changing. Many green lines surround the Brazil map. In it, it shows many images. Then, we see the Earth in a 90-degree down vision, surrounded by the flat discs. The Brazil Map appears one last time. A flash ball zooms up, and forms the new Rede Record logo, which have now the Planet Earth, this mean the creation of Record Internacional at the time. The Earth keeps spining, while the Record name appears below. Variations: * In 2003, a new ident was used. It shows the Earth with the flat discs, just like the previous ID (but with lot of differences). A flash forms the Record name, and we see a small Record logo. It zooms and enlarge quickly, and takes its position. The Earth still keeps spining. Music/Sounds: * A fanfare music is used. * A different music, composed of xylophones and violins, was used specifically for the 2003 version (long version). The short version uses the previous music. FX/SFX/: The Brazil Map forming, the Earth spining, the formation of the logo. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. Trivia: This logo was stil used for the ending of the programs until 2006, despite begin sucessed by the next logo. 12th Logo (2004-2005) Nicknames: Semi-Tranparent Flat Discs, Discovery Channel Ball, Record Poké-Ball Logo: We see a metal-istic ball flying into distance, while flashes lines follow it. Lot of buildings like the Eiffel Tower and the Big Bang, appears in its curse. The flat discs appears, and the metal bal turns into a different Earth. The Record Name appear below. Variatons: * There is a version where the flat discs reflecting famous locations throughout the world, while the Earth ball floats in the middle. They form the logo. Music/Sounds: * In the first version, the previous logo fanfare music is used. * A different music, is used in the second ID. FX/SFX/: The metal ball flying, the flat discs floating, the formation of the log. Availability: Mostly rare. Scare Factor: Low. All the rest TBA. Category:Brazil